Jaden versus Crowler: Exam Duel
by Zombyra
Summary: My take on Jaden's first duel against Crowler and featuring Masked HEROes. This was quickly thrown together.


Me: I threw this one-shot together as I can find no other fics on this site showing Jayden using his Masked HEROes.

Now Jaden please do the disclaimer.

Jaden: Zombyra doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any other part the Yu-Gi-oh franchise.

Jaden versus Crowler: The Exam Duel.

"Man I'm late, knew I shouldn't have stayed up late watching the 3 Home Alone movies marathon style," a young man said to himself as he raced to an entrance exam duel that he late for.

The young man in question was Jaden Yuki a master of HERO archetype specifically he started out as an elemental HERO user then switched to a decked that focused mostly Masked HERO monsters. Jaden was taught how to duel by Koyo Hibiki one of best pro duelists one the world and a 3 time duel monsters champion. Now Koyo was in a coma but no one knew how he ended up in it.

Koyo would be proud of his former apprentice moving up in the duelling world and was now heading to Kaiba Corp. to take the entrance exam to Kaiba's Duel Academy so he may further improve his duelling skills.

Jaden suddenly found himself running in to someone and falling back on his butt.

"Sorry" he said "didn't see you there".

He looked up and saw a familiar face smiling back at him. It was none other than Yugi Muto the legendary King of Games himself. Yugi knew Jaden through a mutual friend currently working at Duel Academy that person being Midori Hibiki they older sister of Koyo.

"Late for something Jaden?" he asked.

"Yeah entrance exam duel at Kaiba Corp.," Jaden replied.

"Well then take this card as my way of saying good luck," Yugi said.

He handed a fusion monster to Jaden who after a quick read of its effects he smiled, thanked Yugi then ran like hell to get to Kaiba Corp. before it was too late.

Having just made it in time he quickly whizzed through the written part of the exam and got a low score but now he faces Dr. Vellian Crowler, the head of the Obelisk blue dorms, in the practical part.

"What's your name son?" the gender confused doctor asked.

"The names Jayden Yuki," Jaden replied.

A shout of **Duel** was heard from Crowler while Jaden shouted **Get your game on** and both layers were shown to have 4000 life points each.

J: 4000

C: 4000

"I'll start slacker" said Crowler "I'll summon Trojan horse in attack mode the play double summon to tribute him for my Ancient Gear Golem the end my turn."

A large mechanical monster appeared on his side of the field its left eye glowing red as it stared silently at Jaden.

"My move now and I summon my Winged Kuriboh in defence mode and throw down 2 face downs" said Jaden "Your move."

"Well now I draw then I summon my Ancient Gear Soldier and play the spell card Magnetic Circle level 2 so I can special summon my Ancient Gear Cannon then I play my Machine Duplication so I may summon two more Ancient Gear Cannons" Crowler said then he looked Jaden in the eye and asked "what do you know about the Ancient Gear archetype?"

"Most have an effect to stop you opponent from being able to activate their spell and trap cards when they attack," replied Jaden.

Crowler was surprised he didn't think that a slacker with a low score on the written exam would know that. Recovering from his surprise the ugly doctor had his Soldier take out Winged Kuriboh then had his Golem attack Jaden directly fortunately Jaden was saved from losing 3000 points in battle damage by Winged Kuriboh's effect but Crowler still used his three Ancient Gear Cannons effects to take out 1500 points in effect damage.

J: 2500

C: 4000

"Since a monster of mine was destroyed this turn by battle I activate HERO Signal allowing me to summon a level 4 or lower Elemental HERO monster to my side of the field from my hand or deck so come on out Elemental HERO Shadow Mist in defence mode and normal summon my Elemental HERO Clayman also in defence then I activate my face down trap card Elemental Recharge and chain it to my Emergency provisions my so I gain 3000 life points and because Shadow Mist was special summoned I can add one Change quick play spell from my deck to my hand", Jaden said.

J: 5500

C: 4000

Crowler was angry the slacker had increased his defences and gained back double what he had previously lost in life points this wasn't suppose d to be a very long duel but it taking longer than Crowler would like.

"I draw the place one card face down and have my Golem attack and task down your Shadow Mist then I end my turn," Crowler said.

"Now I draw and summon Masked HERO Fountain to the field and the play the quick play spell Mask Change to return Elemental HERO Clayman to my deck and then bring from my extra deck Masked HERO Dian in defence mode and that's it for this turn," said Jaden.

"I draw and place another card face down and end my turn," responded Crowler.

~He could have attacked my Masked Hero Fountain~ thought Jaden as he drew five new cards.

"I play Polymerization to fuse the Masked HERO Gust in my Hand with the Masked HERO Fountain on my field to fusion summon Contrast HERO Chaos to field in attack mode then I switch Masked HERO Dian to attack mode and play on card face down and end my turn," said Jaden.

Crowler drew his next card and taking one look at it smiled thinking he had the duel in the bag.

"Well then its time I won this duel" he said "and I'll do it by sacrificing my Ancient Gear Soldier for my Ancient Gear Beast."

A mechanical wolf with 2000 attack points was summoned to the field standing on all fours next to Crowler's Ancient Gear Golem.

"Now I activate my face down limiter removal the quick play spell doubles both my monsters attack points until the end of my turn and then they are destroyed but that's okay with me as I've won," Crowler said gleefully before ordering his Ancient Gear Golem to attack.

"I activate Contrast HERO Chaos' effect and now your Gear Golem lose his effects so now I can safely activate my trap card Mirror Force destroying all your attack position monsters," Jaden shouted.

Crowler was stunned as was everyone watching the duel they had never seen a move like that but then again no one had even heard of Contrast HERO Chaos prompting one black haired prick to call out and accuse Jaden of cheating.

"No I didn't Cheat it's just that I only Contrast HERO Chaos today so he's legit," Jaden countered.

If Jaden's say so wasn't enough then Yugi appeared and revealed he had shown up to watch some of the duels and was able to confirm Jaden telling the truth about his newest HERO fusion monster.

Now that it was Jaden's move all he to do was attack and if Crowler was thinking that his face down card a trap called zero gravity would save him he was wrong as Jaden used his Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy it.

"Can't we work something out?" Crowler asked.

"Uh…nope," replied Jaden then he called his heroes to attack.

Masked HERO Dian went first bringing her sword straight down as though she was trying to slice Crowler in half. Next Contrast HERO Chaos launched his attack taking out Crowler's remaining life points winning Jaden the duel.

J: 5500

C: 0

"That's game," a smiling Jaden said as he winked while pointing two fingers at Crowler.

"Looks like this year will be a very interesting year," said a girl with dirty blonde hair.

Said girl didn't realise that Jaden Yuki would have a big impact on her but that's a story for another time.

Me: And there you have it this one shot is complete and I hope that if you ever write a Yu-Gi-Oh fic featuring Jaden you'll consider having him use his Masked Heroes.

Please read and review.


End file.
